σf тєℓєνιѕισи αи σgѕ
by Time Materia
Summary: Falling into my TV with just the clothes on my back was bad enough, but screwing around with the flow of time is even worse. "How could this happen!" Whines. Oh? Hello Silent Hill creatures.


Of Television and Dogs

Summary: Falling into my TV with just my katana and fan are not fun. Let's just say…Maybe It won't be so bad to be honest. I like Rin so it's ok.

Story Start:

"_Your wounds from Ryukotesai have not yet healed!"_

"That doesn't matter, I cannot afford to lose her!"

"Please My lord!"

"Besides I am not long for this world."

She stretched on her couch and leaned on the back of the seat with a sigh. She hated waiting for her favorite show to come on; all the stuff on Adult swim was pretty fucking crappy. The squidbillies, who the hell would come up with something like that, she hated that damn show. She sighed before her cat jumped on her lap she stroked his fur and giggled.

"Hello Zetsu…" she smiled and the TV changed channels. She snuggled into her seat before settling back to watch her favorite show. She loved Inuyasha so much, it was pretty sad. She bit her lip and the TV flickered and died out. She sat up with a shocked look on her face and she clenched fist.

"Stupid Piece of Junk!" she yelled before throwing the remote at the TV. She growled at her cat jumped from her lap. She looked at her katana next to her and the TV lit up. Her eyes widened as a swirling portal opened. She bit her lip and frowned,

"The hell…?" she asked before an arm came crawling out.

"Give…me the…Silent Jewel…" it hissed. The head came out of the TV and she panicked. She growled and bit her lip before unsheathing her katana and swinging. It grabbed her leg after she lopped off its arm. She cried out loudly and was pulled into the TV.

Then it all went black.

=w=

"WIND SCAR!" the voice called out. He was hurt and he knew it, injured and on his last breaths he moved faster. He had to get to his human, he had too or else he would lose her to the world and he couldn't let that happen. He ran through the barrage of arrows and spinning twice before unleashing another powerful blast of Youki. The soldiers tried to high tail but as the Youki rained down they were sentenced to death. His powerful voice rang out.

"Izayoi! IZAYOI!" he called out from the debris that fell around him. He was determined to find his human nothing would separate them, nothing. He moved through the crowd of deceased solders as the man of many sins walked from the inside of castle.

"At last you've come demon. A little late though." He sneered in mock regret.

"What!" The Dai-youkai growled out.

"Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach now, I dispatched her myself." He confessed with no remorse.

"Damn you fool!" He growled before dashing forward, but there was a flash of light, a very bright strong and pure light to the point of blinding someone.

=w=

The girl fell from the sky as all people did when drug from their TV's. She was wrapped in a while light a ball of light if anything. She let out a scream and she landed in the snow. She sat up and gripped her arms as she shivered, damn cold. She frowned until she covered her eyes and the white light blinded her.

=w=

She lay there floating in suspense. She didn't know where she was or why she was there but it was pretty safe to say, she wasn't alone. She felt a very powerful aura. Wait feeling an Aura? That was strange, she was only good at kendo what was this feeling Aura's?

She frowned and her eyes slipped closed and she fell into Nothingness.

The male opened his amber eyes and stared at the floating girl, she stood up right and her head was bent forward. She was a chocolate shaded girl, and her black hair fell over her shoulders, it was streaked with purple. She wore was seemed to be a short black kimono, and white socks. In actuality it was short black dress with sleeves with a burgundy sash.

"_Inu no Taisho_." The voice echoed. He took a step back and gripped his blade.

"_You have no need to draw your blade, I bid you no ill will_."

"**Then why am I here? Speak**." He growled at the voice.

"_This girl will save you from death. She is the only one who will be able to keep you from Takemaru's hands. Worry not her intentions for she has a pure soul._"

"**And Izayoi**?"

"_She will be happy before her death for she is only human and not your soul mate._"

"**Very well.**"

=w=

The light died off and a girl stood there her dark skin illuminated in the moonlight. Takemaru's eyes widened and she opened her eyes.

"Takemaru…of Setsuna." She spoke gently, her voice was light and calm after all this was her favorite anime, that wouldn't kick in for a bit. She knew it right know she was unaware of who was causing her to be so formal and level headed.

"Are you smitten with this demon as well?" He sneered at her. She didn't say anything until the air shifted and she was suddenly behind him, his arm hitting the ground and him clutching the shoulder in pain. She turned back and looked at him with cold eyes.

The girl wasn't herself, in reality she was human but right now she felt controlled and subdued.

"Set the mansion a fire! With that demon and everyone inside, Burn it to the ground!" he commanded. She looked back at the solders and growled she still wasn't herself.

"I cannot allow you to do anymore damage." She spoke calmly before flinging her blade at his neck and decapitating him. She was swift and unfeeling; she turned to the Daiyoukai and pointed to the mansion.

"Go retrieve Izayoi. And leave this place." She spoke gently. He growled at her and ran past her. She turned to the burning building and blinked before rubbing her eyes.

"W...what just happened?" she asked herself. She was so lost. Takemaru lay dead at her feet and she kind of stepped over him. She felt that. Wait!

"I'm…in Inuyasha's world."

=w=

He grabbed Izayoi and smirked before looking down at her. She placed her head on his chest, with a sigh of contentment. She looked up at him with the crying infant in her arms. She was picked up by the Dai-youkai before he jumped out of the burning building to find out why the mysterious girl had helped him. A human no less, which was quite ironic.

=w=

"This is the 3rd movie, I know it. I've changed the storyline." She took a step back and placed a hand over her mouth in shock. What was she supposed to do now? She changed the storyline to the 3rd movie and now Inu no Taisho was probably coming to kill her. She saw him walk out from the mansion with Izayoi in tow. She turned her head and looked down at her dress before sighing.

"You were the one that stopped Takemaru." She lifted her head in alarm, her short hair brushing her neck. She shook her head and took a step back.

"That wasn't me…not at all…I didn't do it…" she spoke her mind running wild. He was basically telling her she committed a crime, and that was not a good thing to have on her conscious.

"I saw you strike him down with your blade, human, do not lie to this Demon." He commanded.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Inu no Taisho-Sama, perhaps the girl was not herself. In this age possession of the spirit is not so uncommon." The woman spoke gently holding the quiet infant in her arms. The girl looked at the infant Inuyasha and smiled gently.

"Inuyasha…" she spoke quietly. Inu no Taisho looked at the girl with an eyebrow rose before smirking under his breath.

"Who are you girl?" He asked in a deep baritone voice. She growled and clenched her fists and stomped up to him pointing a finger up at him.

"My name is not girl! It's Kiara!" She growled at him. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and chuckled.

"You have spunk Kiara."

"That's very Admirable, little one." Izayoi praised. Kiara blushed and scratched her cheek with pink flush over her dark cheeks.

"Admirable indeed."

=w=

Her chest glowed a dark swirling red and she shivered under his gaze. Inu no Taisho bent down and sniffed at her chest his eyes widening.

"You hold the silent jewel, within your chest that's why." He spoke. She tilted her head to the side and shivered gently.

"Silent jewel?" she asked gently. He nodded and looked at Izayoi.

"Come we can discuss this over tea at the palace." He spoke. Kiara looked at him and shook her head and turned away. She frowned and took a step back. She was messing with the flow of time…She had to make things right again and she didn't know how to do that, not at all.

"No thank you, I must go home." She spoke before taking off into the woods. She ran as fast as her human legs could carry her. She didn't want to continue messing with the flow of time. She stopped at the Goshinkiboku tree.

"This tree….of course….This is where Inuyasha will be sealed….by Kikyo." She spoke gently running her hand down the tree's trunk.

"Ah what a nice mortal female!" it hissed. She turned her head and her eyes widened. It was Grotesque, and she covered her nose in attempt to quell the smell. He reached for her and she screamed before the jewel in her chest started to glow. She screamed in pain as it tore through her chest and opened the wound, that had been sealed since she was a young child.

She looked at it and it covered her in a red distorted light. She cringed when this thing that she recognized appeared. It was a tall creature with two large passed arms that widen as they go down. It has normal sized legs and doesn't really have a face but she can see its mouth.

"The Closer?" she spoke to herself, before it lunged and took down the demon with its massive arms. The demon hit the ground and it groaned before it died. It seemed to be protecting her. But wait they thrived on human life, it seemed as it was waiting for her. It groaned and moved toward her and took a step back.

It then kneeled to her.

She laid a hand on its head tentively. She was scared it would try to eat her hand as it did to that man's face in the game.

It groaned in calm manner before vanishing into thin air, when in actuality it went back into her jewel, that was soaked through with blood.

"Strange…a silent hill creature?" she pondered before….it all went black.

=w=

_**"She might be essential to their destruction."**_

"But she is too young as of right now, and also too weak. She doesn't understand her power therefore, invaluable."

"_**You are right, Onigumo."**_

"Yes, let us wait until she grows a little more and then steal the jewel."

"Agreed."

=w=

End Chapter 1.

Note:

Hey everyone! I'm so glad to have you read my story! I love Inuyasha and Silent Hill so I thought it would be nice to write a fanfiction with them both.

If you don't know what The closer looks like, Look him up on Google. Silent Hill style.

Night everyone.


End file.
